


Afterwards

by pulangaraw



Category: Slings and Arrows
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the rapidfire challenge at ds_snippets (LJ).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rapidfire challenge at ds_snippets (LJ).

The first thing that registers when he wakes up is the roughness of fabric against his skin. He shifts, subconsciously trying to get away from it without moving too much. It doesn't work, pulling him into full awareness instead.

He slowly opens his eyes and finds himself looking at the underside of a bed. Springs and a mattress, a grey-white sheet pressed between both around the sides. It reminds him of the fabric currently scratching uncomfortably against his chest.

He lifts his head to look down at himself. There are stains on the white shirt. A dull reddish-brown stiffening the linen. He reaches down and rubs it between his fingers, idly wondering if it is Ellen's or Oliver's blood; or if he maybe killed them both and they're now united on his shirt, just like they were when they betrayed him.

He closes his eyes and blows out a breath.

When he looks again a feather floats above him. A fluffy, white thing, a tiny cloud fallen from heaven. He watches as it drifts down and settles on the bloodstain. White against brown. Like a swan on the river.

And just like that it all comes flooding back. Including the nosebleed from when he'd tried to jump out of a closed window at the police station.

"True is it that we have seen better days," he murmurs and shuts his eyes again.


End file.
